Tracking systems may be employed to track a position and/or a trajectory of a remote object, such as an aircraft, a missile, a drone, a projectile, a baseball, a vehicle, or the like. The systems may track the remote object based on detection of photons, or other signals, emitted and/or reflected by the remote object. The tracking systems may illuminate the remote object with electromagnetic waves, or light beams, emitted by the tracking systems. The tracking systems may detect a portion of light beams that are reflected, or scattered, by the remote object. The tracking systems may suffer from one or more of undesirable speed, undesirable accuracy, or undesirable susceptibility to noise.